Espíritus Congruentes
by Miss Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Historias tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes...una extraña amistad desencadenara un romance que lo único que busca es la paz en sus almas. Dolor Físico y Dolor Emocional...Perdida de un Corazón y Perdida de la Inocencia:-¿Estamos corrompidos?/-Sí/-¿Podremos salvarnos?/-La pregunta es...¿Tú me salvaras? SHORT-FIC MENHINA
1. Cuando Te Vi Por Primera Vez

**MENHINA...MENHINA EVERYWHEREE! Ya se que dirán...que haces si aún no publicas el capi de tu fic largo bueno porque este fic lo tengo pensado desde hace mucho pero no lograba encontrar un final adecuado hasta que ZAZ ME DIO UN GOLPE de inspiración y tadaaa. Espero que les guste =9**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**...*...*...*..**

Un nuevo día se habría para la ciudad de Konoha, la temporada de vacaciones se había terminado y hoy muchas escuelas retomaban sus clases. Por las calles, se veían una gran cantidad de jóvenes luciendo sus uniformes para asistir a sus respectivas instituciones.

-_Va a ser muy divertido regresar, ya las extrañaba chicas._

-_Nosotras también Yue-chan, ¿alguna fue a la playa?_-hablaban un grupo de chicas mientras caminaban.

-_Hey, chicas ¿cómo están?_-pregunto un pelimarrón que se acercó corriendo.

-¡_Kiba-kun! ¿Qué tal_?-mientras lo decía el chico se puso frente a ellas para caminar de espaldas.

-_Nada bien, Fuuka...tuve que hacer sustitutorios y mi ma..._-no pudo terminar su frase por haber chocado con alguien -_Oye, mira por donde ca..._-dejó de hablar al ver claramente al chico que se había dado vuelta.E

El muchacho solo lo vió sombríamente-_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_-dijo el pelinegro.

-_N-nada K-Kyubi-sama, y-yo s-solo...LE PIDO DISCULPAS KYUBI-SAMA-_hizo una exagerada reverencia.

El chico solo lo veía con pena ajena-_Tsk...basura como tú no vale mi tiempo_-y siguió caminando con pose altanera.

-_Kiba-kun ¿estás bien?_-las chicas se acercaron a levantar al chico-¿Ese realmente era el famoso Kyubi?

-_S-si_-balbuceó el asustado muchacho.

-_Es el que supuestamente venció a una banda de yakuzas él solo y que fue atacado por unos lobos y salió sin ningún rasguño._

_-Exacto, también venció a todo el equipo de artes marciales el año pasado HASTA A LEE-SAN fue tan fuerte la golpiza que estuvieron hospitalizados 2 semanas enteras en cuidados intensivos._

_-También escuche que hasta la policía le tiene miedo por eso no lo arrestan. Tuviste suerte Kiba-kun._

_-Solo porque la directora es su familiar no lo expulsan._

Un poco más alejado de ese lugar el mismo chico escuchaba todo lo que cuchicheaban ese grupo de, según el, perdedores sin vida.

-_Tsk...malditos rumores_-mientras veía la entrada de su escuela-_**Otro año escolar empieza**_-pensó mientras cruzaba el gran portón.

Al llegar al patio, se dispuso a buscar el panel con los salones y poder ir a relajarse en algún rincón hasta que la odiosa ceremonia de apertura empezará y sea arrastrado por la "amorosa" de su abuela, dígase la directora.

Cuando por fin encontró el dichoso panel estaba siendo tapado por una horda de estudiantes. Decidió comprar un café en una de las máquinas expendedoras hasta que se despejara un caminaba hacia ahí notó una mota de cabello negro de un extraño tono. Era una muchacha al parecer, estaba sentada en una de las bancas debajo de los cerezos y estaba sola con la mirada baja. Sin notarlo se le quedo viendo fijamente y recién despabilo al escuchar el timbre anunciando la hora de la ceremonia. Masculló una maldición y empezó a caminar hasta los paneles para poder ubicarse en el salón correcto. Cuando volteó la muchacha había desaparecido así que sacudió un poco la cabeza y reanudó su camino.

_**3 horas después...**_

Cuando llegó al aula después de la aburridísima ceremonia, escuchó muchos cuchicheos de parte de unos y miradas de terror por otros. Ese tipo de miradas le gustaban...así sería respetado y temido. Nadie más lo vería con lástima..._de nuevo. _Apretó los puños al recordar una escena que odiaba con el alma.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos buscó un asiento vacío al fondo y al encontrarlo dejó caer sus cosas asustando al salón entero. Se sentó sin importarle la mirada de advertencia del profesor. Cuando este hubo de reanudar su clase de bienvenida, Menma dejó de escuchar...serían las típicas palabrerías de siempre..empecemos con esfuerzo este año , yo confío en ustedes ustedes confíen en mi y más blah blah blah. Decidió darse una siesta pero cuando se estaba acomodando se fijo que a su lado se encontraba la chica de la mañana. Se encontraba en una posición que parecía que estaba acostada pero en realidad, si la mirabas fijamente, podrías notar que escribía lentamente cada cosa que decía el profesor. Decidió seguir mirándola desde esa posición un buen rato...esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención...si...había estado con muchas chicas antes y de que manera pero nunca una le había hecho mirarla durante tanto tiempo y sin siquiera haber visto el rostro completo de esta.

La chica no levantó el rostro mientras él la miraba...simplemente siguió escribiendo hasta que la campana del almuerzo sonó. Mientras las otras chicas se acercaban a sus amigas escandalosamente para comer y habla de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones; ella sacaba lentamente el bento de su escritorio para después comerlo en completo silencio. Cuando notó que ella no se movería de su sitio, decidió ir a comprar algo en la cafetería después de todo ni siquiera había desayunado.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un muchacho de otra clase entró buscando a alguien-_Disculpen...pero Yakushi-sensei busca a Hyuga-san._

-_¿Hyuga-san?...creo que te equivocaste de salón Utakata...aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre_-dijo una rubia.

La misteriosa chica se paró y a pasos lentos temblorosos se acercó al que se supone era Utakata.

-_Etto..soy yo_-susurró muy despacito tanto que si el chico no se hubiera acercado no la habría escuchado.

-_Ahhm...bueno...Yakushi-sensei está en su oficina ahora._

-_Arigato_-y salió del salón junto a al chico.

Muchos susurros se escucharon, todos relacionados a la extraña chica de largo cabello. Tantos que acapararon el de un joven que acababa de salir.

-_Hyuga...interesante_

**...*...*...*...**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde ese día...la temporada de otoño estaba empezando y cada vez hacia más frío en la ciudad. En todo el tiempo que paso, se le había hecho rutina ver lo que hacia la pelinegra que se sentaba a su lado. Había descubierto que su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, nunca levantaba la mirada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que veía no tenía amigos ni familiares, sus ojos eran de un color perla que tapaba con su flequillo exageradamente largo, vestía un uniforme tres tallas más grande, nunca hablaba con nadie, siempre el profesor de ciencias le llamaba a su oficina. Para otros eso sería considerado acoso pero quien no haría eso si la persona más extraña sobre el planeta se sienta a tu lado, aparte de ser la única a la cual nunca le escuchaste hablar sobre los rumores sobre ti.

Volviendo al presente, ese día era sábado por lo cual se encontraba acostado en su cama sin intenciones de levantarse.

-_Menma_-le llamaron desde la planta baja-_¿Ya estás listo?_-preguntó su abuelo.

-_Tsk..._volvió a envolverse con las sábanas. Repetidas veces le llamaron y no contestó. No fue hasta que su abuela casi derriba su puerta para que les abriera.-_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

-_Así no se le habla a una persona mayo_r-le reprendió-_¿Por qué no estás vestido? Llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia._

_-No iré a esa tontería. Arreglenselas solos._

_La_ mayor suavizó su mirada-_Menma...hoy se cumplen 10 años desde lo sucedido. Nunca haz ido a ninguna de las ceremonias. Por favor Menma...hazlo por ellos hazlo por Na..._

-_NO...no te atrevas a decir ese nombre_-la miró tan fríamente que la hizo temblar. Al verla suavizó un poco la mirada al ver a Tsunade así-_No iré...es último que diré._-se volvió a acostar.

Entró Jiraiya- _Déjalo querida_-con una mirada de resignación ambos salieron de la habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó y buscó entre sus cajones una fotografía enmarcada de una familia. La mujer abrazaba al rubio mayor mientras sonreían a la cámara mientras uno de los niños posaba alzando su pulgar y abrazaba a un pequeño igual que él pero con mirada tímida al igual que su sonrisa.

Menma miró la foto por largo rato luego miró el calendario y apretó los puños. Era cierto...ya habían pasado 10 años desde el accidente...10 de octubre...hoy era la fecha que más odiaba en la tierra..._ese día el cumplía 17 años._

Guardó en su sitio la foto y tomó una chaqueta. Necesitaba despejarse y que mejor manera que pateando unos cuantos traseros.

**...*...*...*...**

Mientras caminaba por las calles sin ningún interés en nada. Vio el cielo y vio que ya estaba por anochecer, no le dio importancia...total el siempre llegaba tarde. Estaba un poco frustrado por no haber encontrado nada con que desestresarse. Fue cuando escuchó un ruido en un callejón. Al acercarse más escuchó risas y ¿un llanto femenino?

-_Por favor...detenganse_- **_esa voz_**.

-Hmp...porque deberíamos...ven muñeca. Nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo el de cabello verde. Estaban él y tres tipos más.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó y uno de los matones cayó al suelo. Los demás voltearon y vieron una persona parada...su capucha ondeaba y daba la impresión de ser colas.

-_Tsk...me imagino que basura como ustedes solo consiguen chicas de este modo¿no?-_todos los hombres abrieron sus ojos cuan grandes eran al reconocerlo.

-_No..no puede ser...es es...KYUBI_

-_Un placer...ahora...donde nos quedamos_-dando una sonrisa perversa y crujiendo sus nudillos.

_-Kyubi_-pensó la única chica_-Namikaze-san._

Los matones se lanzaron sobre él con clara intención de molerlo a golpes pero este se movió con gran agilidad repartiendo golpes y patadas por doquier. Lo único que veía Hinata era como cada uno de sus atacantes iba cayendo lleno de moretones. Cuando hubo silencio levanto la mirada y vio como el Namikaze sin ningún rasguño se le acercaba lentamente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada...por lo que veía ahora los rumores eran ciertos y temía por su seguridad.

Cerró los ojos en espera de algo pero nada-_Oye...quieres levantarte de una vez_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vió la mano extendida del pelinegro-Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día.

-_Amm..S-SI_-le tomó la mano y ambos sintieron una descarga por ello. Se soltaron un poco sonrojados...la chica más que él.

Sin previo aviso, grandes gotas de lluvia empezó a caer-_Diablos...vámonos_-le tomó bruscamente la mano y la jaló hacia un lugar secó.

-_Matte...Namikaze-kun_

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ (NA: Lo se Menma es un amor 7.7)

-_Mi casa esta cerca...ahí puede resguardarse_-dijo tímidamente.

-_Tsk...guiame_.

Caminaron poco tiempo hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos y se metieron a la casa de la muchacha. Para a ver pasado poco minutos afuera, estaban empapados. Por lo cual, tímidamente le sugirió que se seque en el baño y ella le daría ropa. Acepto de mala gana y se fue a cambiar; poco tiempo paso cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta y vio un conjunto deportivo de hombre el cual se puso.

Cuando fue a buscar a la chica, esta se estaba secando el cabello...quedo pasmado un minuto al ver por primera vez la cara de la chica sin nada de cabello encima. Apostaría que si muchos la vieran de esa manera...sería muy popular.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver si su visitante necesitaba algo más y lo vio ahí parado contemplándola. Se sonrojó furiosamente y dio un gritillo que despertó de su ensoñación al chico.

_**15 minutos después...**_

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en esquinas opuestas para evitar la incomodidad...la lluvia no paraba y parecía que tenía hasta la mañana.

-_Namikaze-san_-susurró quedito-_No debería llamar para avisar en su casa_-decía encogida la chica.

_-Tsk...no les importará si llegó tarde...siempre lo hago._

_-E-esta bien_-decidió no decir más para no incomodar al chico.

-_Y tu familia...no se molestará porque estoy aquí_-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-_Vivo sola...y m-mi tutor no v-viene hoy._

_-¿Tutor?_-preguntó disimulando su curiosidad.

Se encogió más pero no respondió, cuando él estaba por decirle que lo olvidara, ella tomó la palabra-_S-soy h-huerfana...n-nunca conocí a mis padres._

Menma abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Al parecer tenían algo en común-_P-por f-favor Namikaze-san...no sienta lastima por mí s-se lo ruego._

-T_sk...lo que sea...esta bien._

-_Gracias_-dijo con un minúscula sonrisa.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó mientras el silencio entre ellos les hacía compañía...aunque esta vez era uno cómodo.

-_Por cierto...gracias por todo Namikaze-san. Sino hubiera llegado..._-se volvió encoger.

-_Tsk...igual necesitaba desestresarme._

-_Prepararé la cena...creo que la lluvia, no parará. S-siéntase cómodo_-se dirigió a la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, una apetitosa comida estaba frente a él. Tomó un bocado para probar y se maravillo por su sabor...analizando bien...los ingredientes era muy básicos pero no desprestigiaba el sabor.

-_¿Q-quél-le p-parece?Lamento que la comida sea tan simple pero es todo lo que puedo conseguir_-comentó un tanto avergonzada.

-_Está comible_-menciono el chico. Para él, eso era un cumplido.

-M-me alegra Namikaze-san- dió una bonita sonrisa. No se había percatado que aún tenía la cola de caballo que se hizo para cocinar. El chico solo la miraba- Deberías peinarte más seguido así. Te queda bien-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca y empezó a balbucear como antaño mientras la chica se sonrojaba furiosamente y reía un poco al ver en ese estado al siempre frío chico.

_"Una extraña amistad se forma..."_

.

.

.

.

Y bueno hasta aqui...que les parecio? Este es mi nuevo proyecto...un short fic Menhina porque hace mucho no hago algo con esta pareja...y ya lo extrañaba...espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus comentarios =)


	2. Nuestros Demonios

**Los personajes son de la Shounen Jump y de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**...*...*... **

Después de esa pequeña demostración de vergüenza, los chicos comieron mientras permanecían en silencio. Lavaron los platos y se fueron a la sala. Hinata le prestó unas frazadas para que su estadía fuera un poco más cómoda. Le improviso una cama y lo invitó a acostarse.

-_B-buenas n-noches Namikaze-san_-le dijo a la distancia.

-_Tsk...buenas noches_-le dio la espalda. La chica le sonrió por última vez y se dirigió a su cuarto. Menma tenía una perfecta vista de la ventana y del diluvio que había afuera. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje al pervertido de su abuelo que no lo esperara, cerró su celular y trató de dormir . Giró y giró por el sofá y no pudo acomodarse; harto de todo decidió pararse y dormir en el suelo pero el sonido de quejidos lo alertó; sigilosamente trato de seguir de donde venían.

-_La habitación_-susurró. Se acercó y la vio acostada en un colchón con la misma ropa de antes; solo se tapaba con una chaqueta. Tiritaba de frío. Ató los cabos y se dio cuenta que la muy estúpida le había dado sus frazadas.

Una venita le resaltó en la sien, bufó una maldición y volvió a la sala. Tomó la más gruesa y la abrigó con ella- _Me vas a traer muchos problemas, tonta_-la miró con cara de molestia pero luego cambio su expresión a una más suave al ver que los quejidos pararon y la mueca de la chica era de completa paz. Hizo una inspección por el cuarto al notar que la chica dormía como un tronco...por como se veía y comparándola al resto de la casa, no tenía prácticamente nada. Sintió un poco incomodo; esa chica a penas y tenía muebles y había tenido la amabilidad de darle comida y refugio sin chistar. Tanta amabilidad le repugnaba mayormente, le hacia recordar cosas y eso no era opción. Decidió salir de la habitación y tratar de dormir si seguía con esos pensamientos se mostraría débil..._otra vez._

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

Hinata sintió la luz de lleno en el rostro y comenzó a desperezarse, notó con un signo de interrogación las frazadas que se supone le había dado a Namikaze-san. Dio un largo suspiró y se levantó aún era temprano así que seguramente este estaría dormido; ya después le preguntaría. Fue a lavarse la cara porque siempre parecía un zombie al despertar por lo que trataría verse lo más decente posible frente a su invitado. Cuando abrió el caño vio en el espejo que en su cara había un trozo de papel pegado con cinta.

G_racias. _

_Menma _

Sonrió y puso la nota en su tocador...para ser el frío y sanguinario muchacho de los rumores era amable...muy a su manera claramente. Se terminó de arreglar y fue hasta la cocina se prepararía un gran desayuno por ser un día memorable pero no pensó mucho en eso porque en la mesa había una serie de platos tapados por un plástico y otra nota al lado de ellos:

_Pd: Eres como un conejo durmiendo._

_Hasta luego...Bu-nny-chan_

Se extraño y volteó la nota. En ese preciso momento un tomate le tendría celos, sentía que su cabeza explotaría de lo caliente que estaba. Era una foto suya, una instantanéa, durmiendo...pero ahí no se quedaba, los dos dientes delanteros mordían su labio inferior dando la apariencia de dientes de conejo.

Presionó la foto contra su pecho. Ahora que se daba cuenta...ese chico había entrado a su habitación y la había visto dormir. Con ese pensamiento sintió que le salía humo de las orejas pero por muy extraño que parezca por el hecho de que había sido un tanto desvergonzado; le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a verlo.

-_Un a-amigo_-susurró quedito. En el bolsillo de su pantalón, su celular sonó con una tonada que ella ya conocía. Solo significaba una cosa..._él_ vendría...tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que implicara que alguien había estado en su casa sino las consecuencias serían terribles. Agradecía que el muchacho haya arreglado el sofá ahora solo quedaría esconder la nota y la foto. Ya pensaría en una escusa para la comida. Termino de arreglar justo a tiempo porque segundos después el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió. El hombre le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada mientras se relamía los labios. Él tenía en mente muchas cosas que le haría ese pequeño cuerpo...y ella...ella solo rogaba porque terminase rápido ese suplicio.

...*...*...

Menma caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha; era temprano todavía y no tenía nada de ganas de volver a casa aún a pesar del crudo frío. Se encogió un poco en su chaqueta para calentarse. Le agradecía a Hinata por haberla lavado...después de todo estaba llena de polvo y sangre por haberles molido los huesos a esos abusadores. Sopló en medio de sus manos...ahora se lamentaba no haber cogido unos guantes antes de salir. Sonrió un poco al recordar la bromita que le había hecho antes de irse, lo mas seguro es que se haya sonrojado hasta el límite. Esa chica era entretenida-_Debería hablarle más seguido_-pensó. Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con una gran puerta con rejas de metal. Encima de ellas se leía: "Cementerio General de Konoha"; tocó agarró una de las barras y la presionó. Siempre evitaba ese camino a toda costa pero aún así siempre llegaba mecánicamente. Acostó su cabeza en la misma barra cerrando los ojos y suspiró.

-_Joven...¿lleva mucho tiempo esperando_?-levantó la mirada y vio a un anciano que traía unas llaves-_Perdone la tardanza , es que a este viejo cuerpo ya le cuesta un poco levantarse cada día_-le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Menma trató de explicarle que él no quería entrar pero el anciano no dejaba de hablar-_Es un poco extraño ver a alguien de su edad a estas horas por aquí pero me alegra que su generación siga respetando las tradiciones_-él se refería a que todos los domingos se debía visitar a las tumbas y rezar unas oraciones a los fallecidos-_Y dígame joven...¿a quien viene a visitar?-_se congeló por un momento. Las malditas imágenes de ese día se le presentaron como una película. Escondió su azulina mirada con su flequillo y tembló ligeramente.

_-¿Oh...joven se encuentra bien?_-le tocó con preocupación el hombro pero de un manotazo Menma lo alejó. El anciano lo miró asustado porque cuando levantó la mirada solo encontró furia y podía jurar que los azules ojos del muchacho se habían puesto rojos pero solo por unos segundos y sin mediar palabra le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Camino largo rato sin saber a donde iba realmente. Paró cuando llegó a la entrada del mirador se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo y subió por elevador. Agradecía al cielo que no había nadie en la cima, así podía desahogarse con algo de orgullo. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y miró el horizonte. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se despeinó con desesperación. Otra vez los recuerdos.

_-Men-nii...¡Men-nii!-gritó un pequeño rubio para despertar a su hermano._

_-Buenos días Naru-nii-le sonrió alegremente a su gemelo._

Su cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento.

_-No llores Men-nii-le dijo-Estoy bien-abrazaba fuerte a su hermano para que parara de llorar._

_-P-pero Naru-nii...p-por m-mi c-culpa..._

_-¡No te preocupes por pequeñeces! ¡Yo tengo que proteger a mi hermano´ttebayo!_

Sacudía violentamente su cabeza en un intento por alejar todos esos pensamientos.

_-¡Naru-chan, Men-chan hora de comer!_

_-¡Naruto y Menma¡ ¡Vuelvan aquí niños malcriados! Pagaran por jugarle bromas a su madre´ttebane._

_-Buenas noches mis niños. Los amo._

_-!Otou-chan¡- abrazaron los gemelos a su padre._

_-Bien hecho-los felicitaba su padre por haber ganado el partido de fútbol._

Todo eso lo atormentaba día y noche. Su familia.

-_¡Oka-san! ¡Otou-san! ¡Naruto-niisan!-lloraba un pequeño._

Ante este último recuerdo, un gritó desgarrador salió de su garganta. No le importó quedarse afónico ni nada, tan solo quería sacar el dolor que se le atoraba en el pecho. Lágrimas sin control salieron de sus ojos mientras su cabeza miraba al cielo. Por eso arriesgaba su vida en peleas y en problemas...quería que otros sintieran aunque sea un poco del dolor que el disimulaba muy bien.

Su corazón volvió a estrujarse mientras que el ruido de la ciudad se hacía más fuerte. Esa era su señal para tranquilizarse. Limpió todo los rastros de lo sucedido de su cara y volvió a poner su expresión fría de siempre. Nadie podía verlo débil de nuevo...así nadie no volvería a sufrir como sufrió. Entonces fue cuando el rostro de cierta pelinegra se le coló a los pensamientos...quizás..solo quizás-_Podría confiar en ella._

...*...*...

Tumbada en el colchón completamente desnuda, lloraba desconsoladamente. Su agresor acababa de irse y ahora podía desahogarse sin ningún tapujo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se cubrió con las sábanas desparramadas. El hombre se esmero con su tortura esta vez...no solo la golpeó hasta desmallarla sino que al despertar se encontraba debajo de él. Otro sollozo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nadie alguna vez había odiado a alguien. Varias veces había pensado en terminar con todo de una vez pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

Se volvió un ovillo y tapó su rostro con las sábanas. Un olor conocido venían de ellas, un perfume masculino se había impregnado. El olor de Menma. Sonrió quedamente aún con lágrimas...no supo porque...pero se lo imagino con un traje de caballero. Era un pensamiento muy infantil pero ella necesitaba ser salvada y quizás el también necesite alguien que lo salve de sus propios demonios.

_" Los demonios y el dolor pueden unir a dos personas de una manera más fuerte de la que imaginan para poder vencerlos."_

* * *

Y con ustedes el cap 2! LES AGRADEZCO enormemente sus comentarios...es la primera vez que recibo 7 reviews en un solo capi y casi me pongo a bailar la macarena de la emoción. Muchisimas gracias.

Les tenía una preguntita...pensaba hacerlo en tres capitulos más epilogo pero si lo hago así el último sería supeeer largo por eso ahí viene la pregunta: ¿desearían que lo haga de la forma que lo había planeado pero me demoraría más en actualizar O el cap tres lo dividiría en dos y actualizaría en mas o menos una semana y media? Ustedes eligen! Abrazos embarrados de nutella y fresas para todos los lectores.

Respuestas de los reviews:

MARE-1998: Aprecio mucho que te gustara a historia! y con respecto a lo de Menma...yo también amo su sequedad! See ya!

Andrea Uchiha: Gracias por tu comentario Andrea-chan! me hizo muy feliz que leyeras y te gustara la historia! Tu sabes que mi amor por el menhina es infinito por eso no pude dejar de escribir este fic! Espero que te fuste el capi! Te quiero saludos!

Rocio Hyuga: *se pone a correr por el pasillo* Rocio-sama! me alegra mucho que le haya agradado mi fic! tambien le agradesco muchisismo sus sugerencias y ya las estoy empezando a arreglar! Como ya le dije en el inbox! me alegra que sea usted la que me da consejos y siempre serás bien recibidos! Todo sea por mejorar!. Y le dice a Kurama-sama que no se enoje aunque se vea muy sexy!*babeando* SALUDOS y un gran abrazo!

Miss Pepinillo: Gracias por su comentario! Y aqui la la conti que usted tanto me pidio! Saludos

Guest: ;)

scarleth cajina: Gracias por su comentario.

Noelialuna: Estoy feliz que te guste Noe-chan! no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me diste un 10 es el primero en mi vida! hahaha Saludos!

Espero con ansias más de sus comentarios con alagos, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc! Los quiero!


	3. Quiero Salvarte Parte I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El lunes como siempre todos los alumnos regresaban a clases después de un reconfortante fin de semana. Una pelinegra bajaba del tren para dirigirse a su institución mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor por lo que andaba algo distraída por lo cual no fue sorpresa que tropezara con alguien.

-_¡L-lo siento mucho!-_exclamó.

-_Hyuga_-se sorprendió mucho al levantar la mirada y ver unos grandes ojos azules.

-_¿N-Namikaze-san?...Oh B-buenos días_-le saludó presurosamente.

-_Tsk...¿podrías enderezarte? Es molestó_-la chica notó que aún permanecía inclinada, se enderezó rápidamente. Lo que no sabía ella es que el chico le había dicho eso porque unos pervertidos le estaban viendo el trasero y no había pasado desapercibido por él...a veces tener esa pinta era muy conveniente porque de una sola mirada los había mandado a volar sin que lo notara la chica.

-_¿Y q-qué hace p-por aquí, Namikaze-san?_-Volvió a mirar a Hinata y ella un tanto nerviosa-_Etto...d-digo es que n-nunca lo había v-visto por aquí._

_-Tsk-_puso cara de molestia_._

_-S-Si l-le incomoda no tiene que decirlo...soy una indiscreta...-_habló tan rápido y hacía muecas tan raras que solo le cayó una gota de sudor de la nuca al chico.

-_Oe..oe_-trató de pararla pero ella seguía con su monologo-¡Deja ya de hacer eso!-le miró un tanto asustada-_Tsk... es solo que no tenía para un taxi y tuve que venir en tren_-mientras una venita le resaltaba en la frente.

-_Ah...y-ya v-veo...p-perdón por i-interrumpirlo antes._

-_Es molestó que una persona se este disculpando por todo_-Una sonrisa perversa se le dibujo mientras comenzaba a caminar-_Vamos o llegaremos tarde...Bunny-chan_-dios si no tuviera una imagen que cuidar se hubiera descojonado de la risa al ver el rostro de la chica por ese apodo. Esta totalmente sonrojada simplemente lo siguió a paso rápido.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio y en diez minutos llegaron. No hacía falta decir que todos les miraban sorprendidos y es que esa escena era de no imaginarse. La rara y fea de la escuela había llegado junto con el chico problema. Hinata se cohibió un poco al ser el centro de atención peromás que nada agradecía que cierta persona no se encontraría en la escuela por lo menos una semana porque si se enteraba...no quisiera ni imaginarlo. Mientras Menma aparentaba estar totalmente impasible pero en su interior quería golpear a todos esos idiotas...tan raro era que llegue a la escuela acompañado...como los odiaba. Tan poca atención prestó a su alrededor que no notó que desde su oficina su abuela miraba con una sonrisa a la extraña pareja. Tocó con delicadeza un colgante que tenía en su pecho-_Parece que todo mejorara. Parece buena chica_-dirigió su mirada a su escritorio donde se veía a una pareja de jóvenes en una foto-_¿No, hijo mío?_

Después de una horas, Menma supo que ese día iba a ser horrible. Para empezar, toda la conmoción desde la entrada hasta que se sentó en su pupitre. Maldijo a cada una de esas personas. Después de toda esa atención, los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase lo tenían al punto de meterles un balazo entre ceja y ceja. O decían que Hinata era su prisionera o que era parte de la mafia o que era su amante entre otras cosas. Lo peor de todo es que la chica estuvo encogida en su escritorio y lo ignoraba todo el tiempo. En el almuerzo, trato de hablar con ella pero ella escapó antes de él siquiera pudiera acercarse.

Ya harto de todo eso, la busco durante toda esa hora y la encontró en los jardines de la escuela, debajo de un árbol específicamente. Nadie pasaba por ahí por ser un lugar muy alejado de los edificios de la escuela exceptuando a los de la limpieza.

Se le acercó-_¿Qué diablos te sucede?_-parecía que la tomo por sorpresa porque se había sobresaltado.

-_Namikaze-san_-le miró un tanto asustada.

Él solo la miraba fijamente-_¿Por qué escapaste?_

-_Y-yo n-no e-escape...e-es solo q-que m-me i-incomodaba un poco...l-las m-miradas de los demás_-ella supuso que estaría enfadado después de todo, lo había ignorado desde que llegaron.

-_Tsk...eres una molestia_-se acostó a un lado de ella quien lo miraba estupefacta-_¿Qué?_

-_N-nada_-agitó sus manos. Suspiró y se dispuso a abrir su bento...como siempre no era la gran cosa pero igual le gustaba; miró disimuladamente a su acompañante que estaba con los ojos cerrados y aparentaba estar le veía muy lindo de esa manera pero cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos se golpeo mentalmente...ella no podía pensar así...ya había sido advertida: "Tu vida es mía" le había dicho ese hombre. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse,no debía pensar en eso ahora así que agarró un pedazo de carne y se la llevó a la boca...pero este no llegó.

En un exageradamente rápido movimiento, Menma se había levantado y tomado la carne de los palillos. Estos aún permanecían tanto en la boca del chico y en las manos de una sonrojada Hinata. Le sonrió con sorna antes de separarse-_Delicioso Bunny-chan_-rió internamente. Le estaba empezado a gustar molestarla y que se pusiera del color del tomate.

Antes de que la chica pudiera reclamarle la campana sonó. Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ir a clases pero el otro se volvió a acostar-¿_N-Namikase-san n-no irá a c-clases?_

-_Tsk_-exclamó dandose media vuelta buscando comodidad. Hinata empezó a caminar sabiéndose ignorada-_Hyuga-_volteó para verlo-_Mañana quiero meronpan_-ella asintió un poco incomoda. Ella esperaba algo más- _Por cierto...Deberías venir con el cabello atado...ya te he dicho te queda bien_-se volvió a acostar mientras la chica sufría un ataque de nervios mientras iba a su clase. Ahora que se daba cuenta prácticamente Menma le había dicho que mañana también comerían juntos. Sonrió quedadamente-_¿Donde venderán un buen pan?_-se preguntó.

...*...*...*...*...

El tiempo no es amigo de nadie; en un parpadeo había pasado ya 4 meses...en todo ese tiempo la relación de ambos se había afianzado mucho. Desde ese lunes, cada que almorzaban se sentaban bajo ese árbol siendo siempre discretos. Menma se mantuvo alejado de ella mientras había mucha gente para evitar los rumores sobre ellos y funciono muy bien; ya que en menos de una semana el tema fue relegado por la noticia de que alguien encontró a la directora borracha. Esta decisión la tomó el chico al ver la incomodidad de la muchacha...valió la pena mandar esa foto de la ebria de su abuela a la más chismosa de la escuela; ya que podían pasar tranquilos momentos juntos...además que comían cosas deliciosas.

Había visto aspectos de Hinata muy sorprendentes: Podía reír hasta que no pudiera respirar...pero después se sonrojaba, le brillaban los ojos cada que él comía la comida que ella preparaba. Solo se amarraba el cabello cuando estaban a solas pero se había cortado el flequillo y ahora este le llegaba por las cejas. A veces miraba hacia el cielo absorta en sus pensamientos y sin que se diera cuenta la observaba. Solo con ella se sentía tan cómodo como para mostrarse...débil. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo extraño cerca de ella; al principio pensó que era indigestión o alguna enfermedad pero con el tiempo vio que solo sucedía cuando Hinata le sonreía o lo tocaba...tenía una leve sospecha pero aún no podía aceptar lo que sentía.

De parte de la Hyuga, esos fueron los mejores meses que pasó y pudo confirmar que Menma no era tan malo como todos pensaban...ella había visto facetas que muchos no tenían la suerte de ver: Al Menma preocupado, al Menma amable, al juguetón, al enojado, al sonrojado, al tímido (sorprendentemente) y el que más le gustaba y hacía su corazón saltar como loco...el sonriente. En su cerebro siempre guardaría la primera vez que vio una sonrisa honesta en sus labios y también porque fue la primera vez que él le dijo en voz que eran amigos.

_La navidad había llegado a Konoha: luces, colores, regalos y mucha gente se veían en las calles, por lo cual dos pelinegros podían pasear por la calle sin que nadie los notara. Habían acordado pasar ese día juntos...una por que lo pasaría sola y el otro no quería tener que cargar con un par de viejos ebrios...o al menos eso fue lo que dijo._

_-Oe...Hinata...vamos a comer allí-señalo un puesto de takoyaki cerca. Hace poco se llamaban por su primer nombre...él decía que era molestó que lo trataran como a un viejo._

_-S-si Menma-kun-el frío era insoportable-Desearía haber traído una bufanda-pensó._

_Compraron la comida y se fueron a un parque para comer; o más bien, que Menma comiera mientras la chica se frotaba las manos con desesperación. Cuando la vio sonrojada y tiritando, pensó en abrigarla abrazandola pero desechó la idea ya que su reputación se iría al caño si lo hacía, no repetiría el episodio del pez...fue demasiado humillante hasta pensarlo le asqueaba. La volvió a mirar...kami se iba arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer._

_-Hinata-la mencionada viró su rostro y vio el rostro del chico cerca del suyo casi rozando sus narices. Cerró los ojos en un gesto inconsciente esperando que sucediera lo que creía._

_-Listo-y se alejó rápidamente. Abrió los ojos al notar que nada pasaba y noto algo afelpado en su cuello. Alzó una de sus puntas y vio que era la bufanda de él. Lo miró con duda._

_-Así no te congelarás-giró su rostro para que no viera que estaba avergonzado._

_-P-pero y ¿tú?_

_-Tsk...yo no siento tanto frío. Además...pensaba tirarla así que si quieres puedes quedártela._

_Sonrió...fue un manera tan..Menma...para dar un regalo. Le agradeció y buscó en su bolso-Tomalo...Feliz Navidad Menma-kun-le extendió una pequeña caja._

_La tomó y bajo la expectante mirada de la chica lo abrió. Sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas al ver una navaja suiza naranja con unos labrados que tenían la forma de un zorro protegiendo un pequeño conejo en su cola. Debió haber sido muy cara._

_-Cuando la vi...algo en ella me recordó a usted...es un regalo también de agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo._

_El ambiente estaba tranquilo hasta que una sonora carcajada se escuchó de parte del chica se quedo contrariada que estaba pasando._

_El chico se limpió las lagrimas que tenía por tanto reír-Es la primera._

_-¿Ah?_

_-La primera vez...que tengo una amiga tan rara como tú...pensando estupideces como siempre-lo siguiente que pasó la dejó sin habla...Menma le sonrió pero no era como las que siempre le daba...esta era más sincera y tan brillante como nunca había visto a alguien._

Ese era su preciado recuerdo...no había vuelto a sonreír así desde ese día. Por lo cual se había puesto la meta de hacer que Menma sonría sinceramente. Lamentablemente tenía que ser mucho más discreta con sus encuentros con el Namikaze...ese hombre le había estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre sus continuas salidas pero hasta ahora no había descubierto nada...sí lo descubría...terminaría como los demás.

-_No...él no..._-susurró inconsientemente.

-_¿Dijiste algo?_

_-Ah...no no no no yo no dije nada_-aclaró sacudiendo sus manos pero mientras lo hacía la manga de su blusa se bajo un poco dejando ver lo que parecía moretón.

-_M-Menma-kun...¿q-qué h-haces?_-El chico la tomo del brazo para ver más de cerca y efectivamente era un moretón...un gran moretón. Hinata se congeló...había olvidado cubrir ese.

-_E-etto...M-Menma-kun...e-esto p-puedo expli..._

-_¿Quién fue?_

-_N-nadie...m-me t-tropecé e-en c-casa y..._

-_Hinata_-la chica tembló...él nunca le había hablado tan fríamente-_ No soy estúpido- _no sabía que responder...era una idiota al no haberse cubierto esa zona con más cuidado.

-_Y-yo...y-yo..._-sus ojos se le aguaron. No había nada que hacer...si le dice la verdad probablemente la odiaría. Menma la notó asustada.

-_Hinata._

-_¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Regresen a su salón o se meterán en problemas_-les dijo risueño un hombre de cabello gris y anteojos.

-_Yakushi-sensei_-el profesor de ciencias...el hombre que siempre llamaba a Hinata a su oficina. Eso sería problemático.

-_Namikaze-kun, Hyuga-san deben ir a su salón y no se preocupen, no le diré nada anadie_-les sonrió-_Pero deben asegurarse de no ligar mientras están en horas de clase._

Ese hombre siempre era muy amable y era el que mejor le caía a todos los alumnos pero a él siempre le había dado mala espina...un hombre exageradamente bueno traía sus dudas.

-_Tsk...vamonos-_pero la chica no se movía-_Hyuga...muevete_-pero seguí sin reaccionar-_Oe...¿qué te pasa?-_la vio sacudir ligeramente la cabeza.

-_S-si...v-vamonos_-se levantó rápidamente y siguió a Menma que ya estaba caminando pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-_Hyuga-san...recuerde que hoy hablaremos después de clases_-le sonrió

-_S-si, Yakushi-sensei-_se soltó bruscamente y se apresuro donde su amigo quien la vio más nerviosa de lo usual.

Si hubiera volteado, habría sabido la razón...si hubiera volteado; habría visto la perversa sonrisa de ese tipo.

.

.

.

.

Primera parte terminada! espero que les guste en serio! me costo mucho este capi pero prometo que ell siguiente sera mejor! siento que esta llendo muy rápido...en verdad lo siento! pero es para un reto que me hizo mi hermanoo! Un gran saludo a mi amiga **Andrea-pinky** que me apoyan en todo! Te dedico este capi pinky!

gracias por los comentarios a:

Rocio Hyuga

CRLNLOVELESS1997

Mare-1998

Scarleth Cajina

perdon por no responderles! falta de tiempo pero en la proxima les juro lo hare! Cuidense! abrazos embarrados de nutella


	4. Quiero Salvarte Parte II

**_Aquí esta el sensual cap 4...y con tristeza digo que el último. Así que disfrútenlo._**

**_Advertencia: Lenguaje Soez y Violencia_**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Shounen Jump_**

* * *

Las horas de clase se habían ido demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hinata o al menos eso parecía. Desde que volvieron al salón la había notado intranquila; había tratado de preguntarle que rayos le pasaba pero lo habia estado evitando a toda costa. ¡Lo había ignorado en el almuerzo! Y cuando por fin consiguió una oportunidad para acercarse esta lo había alejado de un manotazo y se fue corriendo. Ese comportamiento le extraño y le dolió. Tanto tiempo había pasado con ella que ya hasta se había olvidado de como se sentía el rechazó...de cualquiera se lo hubiera imaginado pero nunca de la tímida, dócil y tierna Hyuga Hinata.

Le exasperaba no entenderla; se sentía un inútil y eso lo fastidiaba en sobremanera. Quizás había dicho o hecho algo malo y se había enojado con él. Pensó en todo lo acontecido ese día; nada de relevancia hasta lo del moretón. Quizás fue por preguntarle sobre él pero que quería que hiciera ¡Encima se preocupaba por ella y esta se molestaba! aunque tal vez debió ser un poco menos brusco al preguntarle. Después de eso solamente se encontraron con ese profesor. Un momento...

-_Yakushi-Sensei_- ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se había puesto rara después de que hablaran con él pero porque se puso en ese estado, tan temerosa de un persona, se preguntaba también porque era a la única alumna que llamaba con tanta frecuencia y porque estas habían parado por un buen tiempo y ahora volvía a hacerlo; tal vez no se había equivocado en no confiar en ese tipo.

-_¿Qué tramas Yakushi Kabuto?_-pensó mientras guardaba sus pertenencias. Por haberse quedado tan pensativo no se había dado cuenta cuando la campana sonó y todos sus compañeros habían salido como estampida hacia la puerta. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo le molestaba estar solo a la salida, pero si lo pensaba mejor quizás era la perfecta oportunidad de averiguar que se traía ese hombre con Hinata. Lo juraba como que se llamaba Namikaze Menma.

*...*...*

Los busco en la sala de profesores y en la oficina del profesor pero ni rastro de alguno de ellos. Siguió caminado por los pasillos sin orden alguno, ya había recorrido el edificio principal ahora solo quedaba el anexo pero este estaba en remodelación por lo cual era poco probable que se encontraran allí.

-_Quizás ya se habrán ido a casa-_vio el cielo anaranjado ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde?. Ajustó su mochila al hombro y dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino; maldecía al que diseño esta escuela y solo le puso como salida el edificio principal...solo Kami sabía que pasaría en una emergencia. Mientras recorría los pasillos, hecho una mirada más a los salones; seguían igual a como los había visto antes...pero el extraño presentimiento no se iba...algo le decía que siguiera buscando. Vio los baños...no los había revisado la primera vez porque había escuchado que los cerraban al sonar las campanas para evitar que los alumnos se quedaran encerrados.

-_Tsk, tonterías_-pasó de frente pero vio la linterna del conserje acercarse, si ese vejete lo descubría se quedaría castigado por lo menos 3 semanas y volvería a perder la oportunidad de averiguar sobre Hinata. Agradecía que ese hombre fuera exageradamente lento, por lo cual inspecciono el lugar en busca de donde esconderse: un bote de basura sumamente pequeño y los baños. Como era casi imposible meterse en el primero, uso toda su fuerza para abrir la maldita puerta. Un click se escuchó ni bien lo tocó y calló de bruces al suelo cerrando la puerta con sus pierna.

-_Itte...-_chilló mientras se sobaba la cabeza...¡Demonios!. Levantó la cabeza para buscar algo con que iluminarse pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ello. Escuchó los pasos del viejo mientras pasaba a través de la puerta alejándose. Suspiró; al menos ahora podía irse a casa pero cuando se levantó para retirarse un zumbido lo alertó. Frente a uno de los cubículos un celular vibraba, uno morado, se acercó para recogerlo pero antes de hacerlo giró su vista...y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*

Sabía que había sido descuidada y hasta maleducada con Menma ese día pero tenía que alejarse por lo menos unas horas de él para que el sensei no sospechará nada...él era lo único que la mantenía cuerda, no se perdonaría si algo le pasara por su culpa. Esperaba que su plan funcionará.

Se encaminó hasta el lugar donde siempre la citaba siendo lo más cuidadosa posible de que nadie la vea. Una vez casi los descubren y _ese hombre_ la había golpeado hasta dejarla casi muerta: "Una caída" dijo en el hospital y todos le creyeron a él, ni siquiera la asistenta social hacía caso a "los delirios de una pequeña y oscura huérfana".

Inconscientemente llegó hasta las puertas de los baños de chicas. Entró. Espero dentro de uno de los cubículos y espero hasta que todas las voces desaparecieran para volver a salir. Miró su reloj: 5.30 pm. Era la primera vez llegaba tarde...deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no llegará...pero al parecer sus ruegos no fueron suficientes porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver al delgado peligris entrar y cerrar con seguro la puerta. Ella se encogió en su sitio mientras él se acercaba sigilosamente y le tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

-_Te has portado muy mal, Hime-chan_-le decía mientras olía el mechón-_Hace tanto que no hacemos esto_-le lamió uno de sus pomúlos. Ella trataba de alejarlo, su cercanía le asqueaba-_No te portes tan mojigata, Hina-chan. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces ¿no?-_le estaba levantando la falda mientras decía eso.

-_D-deténgase, por favor. Se lo ruego-_le rogaba bañada en lágrimas. Utilizo más fuerza y logró hacerlo caer. Corrió hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada desde afuera. Siguió jalándola sabiéndola imposible de abrir...las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde. Escuchó el quejido de su acompañante mientras este se levantaba, ella solo gritaba por ayuda...esto no estaba saliendo como había planeado.

No supo cuando fue que le jaló las piernas o cuando fue a parar debajo de él...ni siquiera supo cuando empezó a golpearla e insultarla.

-_Zorra_-un puñetazo-_¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?-_una patada-_¡Eres mía!_-sangre.

-_K-Kabuto-san...p-por f-favor-_rogaba arrastrándose para abrazarse de sus piernas en un último intento de de salvación. Le dio una patada para alejarla.

-_Eres una puta-_le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro-_Dime, ¿te gustó como te folló el Namikaze?_-le tiró una cachetada-_¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar que metes bastardos a esa casa cada que me voy?-_se tocó la barbilla como pensando-_Me preguntó que dirían si se llegan a enterar de tus aventuras Hinata-chan. _

_-N-no-e_ra lo único que se entendía-_É-él no h-hizo n-nada_.

Le golpeó nuevamente mientas una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-_Ay, pequeña...en este lugar se saben cosas...muchas cosas pero si tanto insistes...serás tu la castigada_-dijo esto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el techo de un tono oscuro de azul.

-_Men...ma_-susurró.

*...*...*

Donde quiera que viera todo era negro. El suelo, las paredes...todo ese reducido espacio era oscuridad. No podía levantarse, parecía que sus piernas estaban entumecidas pero por lo que recordaba...ella se había desmayado en la escuela...quizás había muerto y estaba condenada a vivir así por sus pecados.

-_Hinata_-la llamaban a la lejanía.

-_¿Quién eres?_-buscaba la voz.

-_Hinata. Despierta_-**¿Quién eres? ¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí?**

-_¡Hinata, resiste!-_se levantó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía esa habitación., las ventanas estaban abiertas y hacían a las cortinas bailar con el viento. Trató de levantarse pero algo en su pierna se lo impedía.

-Un yeso-lo tocó y pudo ver las vendas en sus manos. Las presiono en su pecho...esta vez si creyó que iba a morir. Un sonido la alertó, alguien entraba...

-_¡Oh niña! Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_-la mujer se acercó y empezó a revisarla-_Parece que todo marcha bien_-le sonrió.

_-E-etto...¿d-dondé e-estoy?-_

_-Estás en el hospital, pequeña_-le miró amistosamente-_Creímos que no despertarías-Hinata _bajo su cabeza con tristeza -_Pero no te desanimes_-agitó sus manos con nerviosismo la enfermera-_No querrás que tu novio te vea triste ¿no?_

-_¿N-novio?_

-_Sí, el chico pelinegro algo aterrador que te trajo ayer; estaba muy preocupado por ti. No se ha querido mover de aquí hasta que despiertes. Se llamaba como un ingrediente ramen-_tomó su barbilla.

-_Menma-kun-susurró pero fue escuchado por la chica._

_-¡Exacto! Esta ahora en la puerta ¿Quieres qué lo deje pasar_?-pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que el mencionado había entrado al escuchar la voz de la chica-_Bueno creo que no hace falta_-se giró donde Hinata-_Te veré en unas horas_-y salió del cuarto.

Una vez solos, se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Menma con la mirada escondida en su flequillo y Hinata encogida.

_-Dime nombres. Ahora_-directo como siempre. El muchacho la mirada exigiéndole una respuesta.

-_M-Menma-kun...y-y_o-pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y la tomó de las manos bruscamente.

-_Hinata, escuchame. Si no me dices quien hizo esto...va a correr más sangre de la necesaria-_no pudo contenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Nunca lo había visto así de enojado-_Fue Yakushi-sensei ¿cierto? ¡Dímelo!_

-_M-me l-lastimas_-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar sus manos.

-_¡Habla!_-le presiono más sus manos.

-_¡Menma!_-una impotente voz los interrumpió-_¡Suéltala ahora!-l_a rubia lo miraba con advertencia y no pudo hacer más que soltarla.

Tsunade se acercó a su cama lentamente al verla nerviosa-_Tranquila, aquí estás segura-_le acarició la cabeza.

-_¿Q-qué p-pasó_?-preguntó un poco tensa.

La mujer suspiró. Esto sería más complicado de lo que pensaba-_Menma retírate_.

-_Ni lo sueñes Tsunade. No me pienso mover._

-_Déjame hablar con ella. Por favor, es un asunto delicado_-le rogó. Desconfiado volvió su vista a Hinata, se veía tan rota y tan frágil. Presiono sus nudillos con impotencia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-_Ese niño_ no_ respeta nada_-hizo un puño furiosa.

-_Tsunade-sama..._-llamó a la mujer-_¿Cómo llegue aquí?_-dijo temblando ligeramente.

Suspiró por enésima vez-_Menma te encontró encerrada y malherida en el baño de la escuela. No se como logró s__acarte tan rápido sin que nadie se diera cuenta__-_Hinata tembló ante tal afirmación.

-_P-pero c-como u-usted..._

-_Le pidieron su información a Menma y me contactaron. Pensé que el muy idiota se había metido en otra pelea. Ya estaba lista para darle su merecido_-dijo para bajar la tensión-_pero_-se puso seria de repente-_cuando lo vi sentado sumamente preocupado afuera de tu habitación...dios...fue como ver de nuevo al pequeño niño de ese día_-esta información impactó a Hinata-_¿Ese día?_-pensó

Suspiró, al parecer esa niña no sabía nada-_Hyuga-san_-preguntó Tsunade-_Te contaré una historia pero pido que no me interrumpas hasta al final ¿ok?_-ella solo asintió sin saber a que iba el tema.

_Hace algunos años, una pareja de adolescentes recibieron la llegada de un par de hermosos gemelos. Ellos eran su luz y cada cosa que hacían, lo hacían por ellos. _

_Los años pasaban y se podía ver que los niños no eran para nada iguales. Uno era como un sol...siempre activo y alegre con una sonrisa en los labios que llegaba a ser molestó. El otro, el más pequeño, era como la luna...siempre apasible y callado; era sumamente tímido pero eso no lo detenía de participar de las locuras de su hermano. Tomaron como propósito protegerse mutuamente, así lo hicieron. Esa pequeña familia era de las más hermosas que jamás haya visto_

Detuvo su relató un momento, le era difícil recordar todo eso.-¿Tsunade-sama está bien?

_-Si, ¿en donde me quede?._

_Un día, en el cumpleaños de los niños, decidieron irse a cenar a una casa de campo por petición del más pequeño. Había mal tiempo pero no le dieron importancia y partieron. Horas después, la abuela de los pequeños recibió una llamada...era la policía...la familia había tenido un accidente. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó...solo vio el auto destrozado y uno de los niños sentado a un lado llorando y gritando. Se habían chocado contra un trailer...el papá y la mamá habían protegido con sus cuerpos a los pequeños y no lograron sobrevivir. El otro de los niños había sacado a su hermano desmayado pero tenía una herida muy profunda en la pierna...las ambulancias tardaron mucho en llegar._

_Cuando su hermano despertó lo primero que vio fue el cuerpecito de su hermano abrazándolo. El había salido ileso físicamente...pero su alma estaba rota. Solo tenía 7 años. El se culpo de todo lo sucedido...nunca volvió a ser el mismo..ahora era frío y no le importaba los demás...lastimaba a la gente. Nunca fue a visitar sus tumbas. Había llegado a odiar su propia cara...se hizo tatuajes y se tiño el cabello solo para alejar la cara de su hermano. Hubieron días en los que lloraba cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba..sentí que no merecía estar en este mundo._

En este punto tanto Hinata como Tsunade lloraban. La joven ya había captado de quien hablaban...

-_Pero...un día...algo cambio en él_-la mujer miró con intensidad a Hinata-_Algo había cambiado porque ahora veía vida en sus ojos, hasta me atrevería a decir que se le veía hasta un poco feliz_-la tomó de las manos-_Fue cuando los vi en la escuela. Cuando ustedes dos se hicieron amigos, pude ver aunque sea un poco del antiguo Menma...de ese dulce niño. Él ha alejado ha tantas personas para evitar volver a ser lastimado pero se acercó a ti y eso debe ser por algo._

_-Tsunade-sama ¿por qué me dice eso?._

_-Porque el muy idiota es capaz de hacer una locura en esta situación y tú eres la única que lo puede detenerlo. Confió en ti Hyuga Hinata...eres importante para él-_Tsunade se inclino mucho_-Por eso te ruego que lo salves. ¡Por favor!-_dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras...ella no era la única que sufría...había otras formas de dolor...Menma era el mejor ejemplo de eso-_H-haré lo mejor que pueda_-le sonrió. La Senju le devolvió la sonrisa justamente cuando Menma volvía a entrar.

_-Bueno es hora de irme...cuídate Hyuga-san_-se despidió y salió.

Menma vio a su abuela salir. Había escuchado toda su conversación, ya arreglaría las cosas con la vieja ahora la cuestión era Hinata. Se sentó en la cama y la miró. Un eterno minuto de silencio se hizo presente-_Exijo una respuesta, Hinata. Tú sabes que no soy una persona paciente._

-_M-Menma-kun..._

_-Mierda Hinata...solo dímelo. _

_-No puedo..._

_-¡¿Por qué no?!_

_-Porque te meterías en problemas y nunca me lo perdonaría-_tomó el rostro sorprendido del chico con las manos-_Jamás me perdonaría que algo te sucediera_- a pesar de que se encontraba muy sonrojada, se le veía muy determinada.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo dicho pero volvió a retomar su seriedad-Si es por lo que dijo Tsunade...no necesito tu lástima

-_No, no es por eso. Menma-kun es lo más preciado que tengo...es lo único que tengo y aquí_-dijo señalandose su corazón-_No aguantaría si alguien te lastimará.Quiero a Menma-kun y aunque sé que estoy corrompida y no tengo derecho a ser egoísta por mis pecados...solo quiero salvarte._

Las mejillas del Namikaze se habían encendido ante tales declaraciones pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo...

-_Lo siento pero el horario de visitas acabo_-una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación.

-Tsk...recuperete-y se levantó-_Pero esta conversación no se ha acabado-_y finalmente salió dejando a una Hinata al borde del colapsó...kami...había muy atrevida al decirle todo eso pero no se arrepentía de nada. Solo esperaba que Menma no lo tomará mal.

Mientras tanto, el chico pensaba como descubrir al malnacido de Kabuto sin que metiera más a Hinata.

*...*...*

-_Neee...sensei. No se vaya; aún podemos divertirnos mucho más_-dijo una joven.

-_No puedo ahora Sayuri, mañana tengo que trabajar_-el hombre le lamió la mejilla mientras lo decía-_Será para otra ocasión._

El hombre peligris salia de un bar de mala muerte muy tarde en la madrugada; se había divertido mucho con esa chica pero era hora de volver a casa. Un sonido desde su bolsillo le llamó la intención. Una llamada perdida desde la casa de la pequeña Hyuga. Genial...parecía que no le había importado lo de la mañana o quizás le llamaba para rogarle perdón..bueno aún tenía tiempo para un poco de diversión. Se dio media vuelta y sin prisa fue en busca de su presa favorita.

*...*...*

Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos, vio que las luces del departamento de la chica estaban apagadas pero al ser casi las 3 de la mañana no le extraño. Tomó la llave que escondía en el marco de la puerta y entró. Encendió las luces y vio todo perfectamente ordenado, nada fuera de lo normal. Entró a la habitación y vio un bulto encima de la improvisada cama. Sonrió perversamente y jaló las sábanas esperando ver el cuerpo femenino pero solo vio un montón de almohadas amontonadas.

-_No sabía que un respetado sensei entraría en la casa de una de sus alumnas tan tarde en la noche_-volteo encontrándose con el rostro de un pelinegro recargado en la puerta del armario-_Me preguntó que diría la junta si se enteraran de eso_-le dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

-_Namikaze_-Kabuto miró con furia disimulada al adolescente-_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Sabe...siempre pensé que era repulsivo...pero ahora lo confirmo_-la tranquilidad en el rostro del muchacho alertó al adulto.,algo no le daba buena espina- _Pero no se preocupe, yo soy experto en sacar la basura._

-_¿De qué habla Namikaze-san?_-pretendió demencia.

-_No me venga que no sabe que hago aquí,no soy uno de sus lameculos personales. Ahorrese el teatrito._

Una risa maniática salió del sujeto descolocando un poco a Menma-_No pude esperar menos de un Namikaze, tendría que haber supuesto que ni bien la zorra de Hinata se involucro contigo todo mi plan sería descubierto-_empezó a aplaudir-Te felicito, después de años me han descubrido así que me saco el sombrero ante ti-haciendo el ademán de esto mientras giraba alrededor del otro.

-_Sé todo lo que le hiciste a Hinata así que entrégate ahora antes de que decida no ser tan generoso contigo_-le miraba erguido. Ese hombre estaba totalmente desequilibrado.

Volvio a reír-_Oh...Menma-chan, lo lamentó pero algo te falló. ¿Por qué no revisas tu bolsillo?_-Menma se alarmó y tocó su pantalón-_Pero cuando..._

El otro agitaba el celular negro en sus manos-_Muy inteligente...grabar toda la conversación para tener pruebas en mi contra. Bien pensado pero deberías tratar de ser un poco más discreto cuando tratas de hundi__r a alguien._

_-Maldito_-siseó.

-_Pobrecito Menma...falló su plan de proteger a la chica que ama_-al ver la intranquilidad del chico continuo-_Así que es así no...la quieres y no puedes soportar no protegerla, sientes que te arrebatarán igual que a tu familia_-para su disfrute lo vio temblar.

-_Cállate_-siseó.

-_Es una lástima que ella está tan podrida como tú que con solo decirle algo contra ti, ella sería de capaz de seguir entregándose a mi solo por tu seguridad...porque crees que nunca me delató...porque prefiere sufrir ella en vez de los otros yo estoy dispuesto a disfrutar esa debilidad-_un golpe de llenó en su rostro lo calló.

-_Te dije que te callaras_-tenía el puño alzado aún.

Kabuto escupió un poco de sangre_-Que no te han dicho que no se interrumpe a los mayores_-otra patada de parte del peliegro.

-Ya me cansaste de tanta habladuría...haré lo que vine hacer desde el principio-y empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra sin titubeos pero lo que más le extraño es que el hombre solo recibía ni siquiera trataba de defenderse.

Lo tomó de las solapas y lo levantó-_Porque carajo no te defiendes_-el magullado peligris solo sonrió.

-_Responde_-pero antes de decir algo, el timbre sonó.

-_Policía...abra por favor. Han habido reclamos por una pelea, si no lo hace tiraremos la puerta_-Mierda, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía.

-_Ves Menma-chan, ahora estas jodido...¿a quién creerán en esta situación? ¿al respetado profesor o al alumno problema?_-pero la sonrisa del Namikaze le sorprendió-¿Te ríes de que te va a ir preso?

-_Tsk...no...me rió de tu estupidez._

-_¿Qué?_-de repente de un armario salió un hombre mayor con un largo cabello blanco con una filmadora en mano.

-_Menma sueltalo ya tenemos todo lo que necesitabamos_-le dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_¿Pero qué..._

-_Tu mismo lo dijste...nunca subestimes a un Namikaze. Ahora te vas a quedar bien calladito_-mientras decía eso, Jiraiya se acercó a abrirles la puerta a los oficiales. Habló unos momentos con ellos y después cerró la puerta.

-_Listo, todo solucionado. ¿Ahora donde nos quedamos?_

Kabuto no cabía de la impresión, había caído en un trampa dentro de su trampa. Se sentía un idiota.

-_Hablaremos claro...quiero que te largues de aquí lo más pronto posible-empezó a hablar Menma_-_No quiero volver a ver tu repulsiva cara en Konoha porque te aseguró no seré tan benevolente como ahora. Y si intentas acercarte a mi familia o a Hinata de nuevo..bueno...vas a desear nunca haberlo hecho-_Jiraiya que se mantenía al margen podía ver la furia con la que hablaba Menma, esa chica si que debía ser especial para él-_¿Entendiste? Porque si te niegas entregaremos este video a la policía...aunque sería entretenido ver que te harían en la prisión ¿Ne Jiji?_-su abuelo solo le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice-O quizás hacer algo más con él aún no paga por todo verdad-dijo Menma mientras crujía sus puños.

Ninguno de los vecinos volvió a escuchar nada en toda la noche.

*...*...*

Hinata había despertado esa mañana un poco mejor. Las enfermeras habían sido muy amables y las medicinas estaban funcionando bien ya que casi no sentía dolor. Tsunade había ido a visitarla más temprano y había tenido una amena conversación con ella pero había tenido que irse por algunas cosas de la escuela...ahora estaba completamente sola en su habitación. Miraba de tanto en tanto la puerta, con ansias de que alguien entrará,estaba muy aburrida.

-_Perdón por la intromisión_-entró de improvisto Menma y se sentó en su cama-_Buenos días_-saludó.

-_B-buenos d-días Menma-kun_-exclamó nerviosa...aún no superaba lo que le había dicho ayer.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se hizo presente. Hinata aprovechó el momento para detallarlo más y pudo ver ue tenía unos cuantos raspones en el rostro pero cuando le iba a preguntar sobre estos este habló primero.

-_Recuerdas que me dijiste que me salvarías_-le dijo con un muy ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella asintió en el mismo estado, no podía decir nada de los nervios-_No lo hagas_.

-_P-pero M-Menma-kun_-fue interrumpida al ser apresada por los brazos del chico. Su rostro pasó a ser completamente rojo.

-_No quiero ser salvado...si yo no puedo salvar alguien importante para mí._

-_Menma..._

_-Ambos estamos corrompidos por el dolor...no será nada fácil superarlo...quizás ni lo hagamos pero...en todo ese proceso quiero que estés a mi lado_-presionó más el abrazo.

Una lágrima salió de sus perlados ojos mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la camisa del chico-_S-s_i-fue lo único que pudo decir.

En la puerta, Tsunade escondida veía la escena con una gran sonrisa. Quizás las heridas serían curadasmás rápido de lo que imaginaban.

_-Estarían tan orgullosos de él..._

* * *

_Y con esto doy por terminado el fic...estoy tan feliz! es el primero que termino pero no lloren aún mis queridos amigos...aún falta el epilogo por eso será un hasta pronto._

_Agradezco a todos su apoyo en el fic y lamento tanto no poder responderle los comentarios pero juro que lo haré en el epilogo...Los quiero!_

_Merezco algún review? _


	5. Epílogo: Me Salvaste

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**_4 años después..._**

_El camino había sido duró y lleno trabas para esas almas atormentadas, muchas veces estuvieron a punto de tirar todo por la borda...peleas, riñas, gritos, llanto era lo que abundaba en toda esa etapa de superación pero lo único que siempre siempre se mantenía constante eran las dos palmas unidas de esos jóvenes._

La joven soltó un suspiró al terminar de escribir el párrafo. Cerró la tapa de la computadora y se levantó por una taza de café. Le había costado tanto plasmar sus experiencias en esas páginas pero le había servido para liberarse de todo el dolor que la aquejaba, Kurenai había tenido razón. Tenía que mandarle algo en agradecimiento. Caminó por los pasillos de su departamento hasta llegar a un cuarto en especial. Lo miró por largo minutos dormir, se veía tan tierno y apasible que no tuvo corazón para despertarlo más temprano para comer pero ya eran casi las doce de la mañana.

Se acercó y cuidadosamente le agitó el brazo; por los movimientos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dando pasó a dos luceros azules. Sonrió con ternura al verlo mover sus manitas para ser cargado.

-_Buenos días_-el pequeño solo pude reírse al ver a su madre cerca de él. Acarició los cortos cabellos oscuros de su pequeño. Era tan parecido a él y a la vez tan diferente. Mientras lo apreciaba, se sentó en la pequeña mecedora del cuarto y procedió a darle su biberón. Mientras este tomaba su leche, Hinata no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que le pasaron en esos últimos 4 años...

Cuando estaba en el hospital, unos policías habían ido a hablar con ella sobre un asunto de Kabuto. Lo estaban buscando porque habían recibido información sobre abuso sobre menores y querían su testimonio al ser ella una de sus tutorados. A pesar del miedo que sentía, Menma la animo a hablar jurando protegerla de todo. Confesó todo en medio de lágrimas, los policías anotaron todo y gracias a Jiraiya-sama arreglaron una denuncia contra él..después se enteraría que Menma y su abuelo habían ayudado en la investigación.y más tarde aún, se enteraría que Kabuto huyendo de la policía había chocado contra un tráiler...no murió pero se le amputaron las dos piernas y ahora estaba en prisión esperando más de 6 cargos por abusos a menores. Al parecer, lo que hizo con ella ya lo había hecho antes.

Miró a su hijo dormido de nuevo y lo acomodó mejor en sus brazos y se acostó en el respaldar.

Después de recuperarse, vino lo más difícil. Tuvo que hacer terapia por la recomendación de la psiquiatra del hospital por sus pesadillas. Menma la acompaño a todas las sesiones sin falta pero aún así hablar de ciertos temas. El pelinegro, en parte apoyándola y en parte porque lo necesitaba, empezó también ayuda sobre el tema de su familia. Él le había recordado después de la primera sesión la promesa de superar todo eso juntos. Su relación con Menma se estrechó cada día más gracias a eso y sus sentimientos crecían de igual manera. Tanto así que a los pocos meses se dio cuenta lo muy enamorada que estaba de él pero tomó como reto estabilizarse antes de poder decirle lo que sentía. Fueron dos largos años de duró trabajo pero vio grandes cambios en ambos, ella dejó de guardarse sus sentimientos y el dejó de meterse en problemas y arregló las cosas con Tsunade y con Jiraiya.

Sonrió al escuchar unas llaves tratando de abrir la puerta principal. Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, por lo que se levantó con cuidado de despertar al bebé y fue al encuentro de la persona que acababa de entrar.

Un día, la terapeuta le pidió a Menma que visitará el cementerio como una especie de cierre. Como era de suponerse esta idea no lo entusiasmo por lo que le pidió acompañarle...y ella no dudo en aceptar. Ese día...vio a un Menma tan diferente. Nunca lloró pero ella pudo ver que contenía las lágrimas y le apretaba la mano con más fuerza. No habló en todo ese día. Su nueva tutora, Kurenai le había dicho que así lloraba él. Entonces ella lloró en su nombre. Su relación se afianzo más después de eso.

Vio al hombre parado frente a ella.

-_Bienvenido_-le dijo.

-_Hola Hinata ¿lista?_-le preguntó.

El día que le dijo que lo amaba...él la había citado en un parque para darle una noticia. Lo habían contactado de un universidad en Tokio, una muy importante, le habían una beca por sus buenas calificaciones. Ella le sonrió y lo felicitó..pensó en no decirle nada para no ser un estorbo en esta gran oportunidad. Se levantó para despedirse pero él la abrazó y le susurró...no había aceptado...porque lo que más amaba estaba en Konoha. Después la besó. Tierno. Le dijo que la amaba aunque muy a su manera y ella...solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo volvió a besar.

-_Lista_-después de regresar por las cosas del pequeño-_Jiraiya-sama._

_T_odo parecía ir bien en su relación; todo marchaba como debía marchar, lento pero seguro...hasta que una noticia les movió su tranquilidad hace un año...

Acarició la cabeza del bebé sentado en su silla mientras el auto avanzaba.

-_Hoy iremos conocer algunas personas importantes, tienes que portarte bien ¿si?_-le susurró mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, estacionaron y bajaron para ver que en el gran portón se leía "Cementerio General de Konoha". Saludaron al encargado y caminaron hacia la tumba de la familia Namikaze.

En un viaje de la empresa habían caído de un barranco él y su compañero. El otro chico salió ileso pero Menma había recibido los mayores daños..había entrado en coma. Hinata no recibió la noticia nada bien...lo peor de todo es que se había enterado hace muy poco que estaba embarazada.

Se arrodilló aún con el niño en brazos y rindió sus respetos a los fallecidos. El hombre la dejó sola un momento para contestar una llamada. Ella se quedó sentada detallando cada nombre que ahí estaba escrito hasta llegar a uno en especial.

Los meses pasaron y ninguna señal de mejoría del pelinegro. Todos los días sin falta ella iba a visitarlo con su vientre que crecía día con día. Le hablaba de su día, del crecimiento del bebé, de como quería que luciera con la esperanza deque él la escuchase y abriera los ojos pero eso nunca pasó...un día...

-H_ace mucho que no vengo a visitarlos-_miró al bebé-_Pero este pequeñín me ha tenido muy ocupada-_Una mano se poso en su hombro pero no se alarmó, ya que reconocería esa mano donde sea. La apretó ligeramente y con la ayuda del hombre se levantó y lo encaró.

-_Te estábamos esperando-_se susurró-_Menma-kun_

Un día que fue a visitarlo con el bebé después de haber dado a luz, hizo la misma rutina. Solo que esta vez apoyo en su regazo al pequeño.

-_Mira Menma-kun, aquí esta nuestro pequeño milagro_-le hablaba-Se_ parece mucho a ti, todos me lo dicen_-la voz se le fue cortando-_Es un poco un gruñon, hace la expresión que tú haces c-cuando e-estás enojado_-en este punto las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-_Te extraño mucho_-apoyo su rostro al pecho de Menma y le dio un improvisado abrazo mientras evitaba que el bebé cayera. Sin que se diera cuenta, la manito del niño se había salido de las mantas que lo envolvían y jaló uno de los cables. La chica no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que escuchó un ruido que venía de la máquina que a la estaba conectado vio lo que su hijo hacía. Las enfermeras corrieron a verificar algún falló; ella solo tomó al niño en brazos mientras veía con temor todo lo que estaba pasando. Según escuchaba la máquina para que respirara estaba funcionando mal y tenían que repararla rápido o si no...

Se quedó en completo shock; parecía que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor iba en cámara lenta, tan solo veía a las enfermeras manipulando la máquina y al bebé que lloraba desconsolado pero ella no hacía nada por calmarlo.

_-¡Deténganse!-_gritó una de las enfermeras y acercó su rostro al del chico-Está respirando por sí solo-dijo atónita. Hinata se acercó a verificar y en efecto se sentía la respiración de él. Volvió a llorar solo que esta vez de felicidad, eso significaba un gran avance en su condición. Gracias a este acontecimiento, el bebé recibió un nombre muy especial. Menma despertó 4 meses después...

Recibió un besó de su prometido como saludo-_¿Por qué el retraso?._

-Tsk...el_ idiota de Sasuke que no hace el papeleo por andar ligando con Haruno. No se como lo aguanta._-dijo fastidiado. Miró al bebé y su mirada se suavizo-_¿Cómo se ha portado?._preguntó mientras recibía al feliz niño en sus brazos.

-_Ha estado muy movido, creo que le hace honor a su nombre. ¿No crees?_

-_Tsk, igual a él. Siempre enérgico y sacándome de problemas_-se agachó frente a las tumbas-_Naruto, hijo, por favor no seas tan problemático como tu tío por favor. Sino nos meterás en muchos problemas_-el niño solo rió. Hinata volvió a coger al pequeño y Menma se dispuso a rezar.

Cuando se levantó y los miró. Hinata lo miraba con tanto amor que le recordó como se miraban sus padres y pensó que quizás para librarlo de todos sus demonios ellos la habían mandado.

-_Hinata, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si estábamos corrompidos?_

Ella un tanto dudosa asintió-T_ú nunca respondiste_.

-_Estuve pensando en eso, quizás si lo estábamos por eso no quise responderte pero ahora creo que si no nos hubiésemos conocido hubiéramos estado tan podridos que...quizás hoy no estaríamos aquí_-la miró intensamente y la tomó de las manos-_Lo que quiero decir Hinata es que gracias a ti fui salvado y no tengo manera de agradecerte todo lo que me has dado_-dijo viendo a Naruto. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Tú también me salvaste, me hiciste ver que aunque mi cuerpo estaba casi destruido aún podía tener sentimientos tan grandes hacia alguien. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido. Yo también no tengo manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí...por nosotros._

La envolvió en sus brazos y se quedaron así largos minutos en silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió-_Menma..._

-H_mm_-la incitó a continuar.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños_- y le estampo un sonoro beso que en los labios que el respondió gustoso.

Desde la lejanía una pareja los veía y sonreía-Ese mocoso.

-_Cálmate Tsunade, son solo unos chicos_-le dijo su esposo-_Lo han hecho bien ¿no? Ellos estarían orgullosos._

_-Si...lo han hecho muy bien-_se separo del hombre para mirarlo-Vamos la ceremonia ya comenzará-Jiraiya asintió y fue a llamar a los jóvenes. Tsunade los miraba y no podía creer que esos chicos sonrientes antes eran oscuros y llenos de dolor.

Suspiró-_Lo que hace el amor_-y se fue reunir con ellos.

_"Las almas corrompidas son muy difíciles de purificar, siempre quedaran rastros de dolor en ellas pero se pueden ir cubriendo esas manchas con otro sentimiento. Para estos dos espíritus congruentes fue el amor y el apoyo mutuo...ahora solo les quedaba siempre alimentar ese amor para que él dolor no vuelva pero esa ya es otra historia..."_

**_Fin_**

* * *

Aquí acaba este hermoso fic, dios no saben como ame escribirlo. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y se que soy una maldita por hacerlos sufrir tanto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí este epilogo y ahora comoprometí.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Rocio Hyuga: Awwww muchisimas gracias Rocio-sama. Soy feliz de que le haya gustado tanto y gracias por las felicitaciones...seguro que usted también se puso loca cuando termino su primer fic largo...lo aprecio mucho en serio! Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño epilogo. Saludos y abrazos de oso!

Mare - 1998: Aquí esta el epilo espero que te guste. saludos

KattytoNebel: Lo siento si hice muy largo el capi anterior no podía para de escribir! Espero que te guste también este capi ;) sALUDOS

Yoru no Ouji: Dios me haces sonrojar .777. ...gracias por creer que esta loca merece un lindo review y me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. ahora...me merezco un review con esta locura de epilogo? Saludos

**Bueno chicos...me despido y agradezco a todos ustedes lo que leen sin dejar review con talde que lean mis tonterías soy feliz. Los quiero a todos gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y por última vez digo.**

_**Me dejan un review?**_


End file.
